


The Omega Bull and His Alpha White Wolf

by babydoll9498



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A/B/O Universe, Alpha Arya, Alpha Jon Snow, Alpha Margaery, Alpha Oberyn Martell, Alpha Ramsay Bolton, Alpha Robb Stark, Alpha Sansa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Stannis Baratheon, Beta Theon Greyjoy, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Omega Gendry Baratheon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 05:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12125628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydoll9498/pseuds/babydoll9498
Summary: Theon's tired of Jon and Robb's moping so he set them up to meet Gendry who's working undercover as a stripper. Jon and Gendry seems to hit it off and Theon's left to deal with Robb and slowly budding jealousy.a.k.a. the authors Quicksilvermaid and theonsfavouritetoy made me do this shit because they're freaking captains of ships I jumped board on and I want to be the second mate.





	The Omega Bull and His Alpha White Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theonsfavouritetoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonsfavouritetoy/gifts).



Jon Targaryen is sorely tempted to shake his cousin Robb to awareness and strangle Theon Greyjoy (his best friend but mostly adversary) to oblivion.

 

“Tell me Squidward, why do we have to come to this Pansexual bar again?” he hissed near Theon’s ear in order to be heard over the loud music.

 

“Because Ygritte dumped you and I can’t stand you’re sour face Snowbell, and Robb is also dumped by Jeyne Westerling so double the trouble! Seriously, without me! The two of you will grow old and die telling your grandnephews and grandnieces about your- OUCH!”

 

“Whoops…” Jon commented after he casually stepped on Theon’s toes with his steel boots heel. He heard Robb sigh and walk away from them to their reserved booth, he quickly followed him and Theon also trailed them.

 

It turns out Robb ordered too many drinks and food, as soon as his cousin sat he is sure he can bet on Robb winning over Robert Baratheon in a feasting contest.

 

“Robb slow down, you’ll choke.” Jon chided as Theon sat on Robb’s left while he’s seated at Robb’s right. A host then appeared and do some introductory speech and then left after hearing the cheers, allowing the first performer to do their thing.

 

As soon as Robb saw the man on stage, he stopped his pillaging of food and looked gobsmacked. Theon smirked while Jon also turned to look at what Robb saw.

Or Nah by SoMo Rendition starts playing as the man on the stage starts pole dancing.

 

“Jon, the guy…” Robb hastily whispered to him and hesitate the last minute, confused if what he’d seen is right or he just can’t recall a name for the face.

 

Jon looked at the dancer dancing with a tight shirt that the man’s abs can be see through with how toned hard it was and on black heels with a figure hugging black leggings. He is stunned by how casual looking the dancer is complete with his black snapback.

Jon would like to see his face (his eyes is automatically glued to the dancer’s ass when he’s sticking it out for the audience… it’s a very nice ass, sue him) but the clicking of the heel against the pole sent his eyes downwards to the dancer’s legs and boy they could go for miles with how smooth and long they are, the man is toned but still very graceful on his spins around the pole.

 

“He’s Robert Baratheon’s son, one of his bastards. The one Arya has a little crush to but when they don’t have contact her feelings diminish to him being an older brother figure whom she saved from a sex trafficking ring from the Lannisters.”

 

Robb explained to him but he can only hear it like he’s underwater. Not when the dancer is swinging his hips like a hypnotic pendulum, dropping it low, swinging to the back of the pole and bending over grabbing the pole just giving the illusion of him grabbing a dick to put in his ass. It’s maddening how he’s half hard earlier but now he has a full hard on, it’s supposed to be uncomfortable since he had not raging hormones ever from his teens but he couldn’t care less. He supposes he already drank the poisoned Holy Grail and is hit with this sweet poison ever since he looked at the stage.

Theon notices Jon’s problem, grabbed 3 pillows from the corner of their booth and shoved the two on Jon’s and Robb’s lap. He also covers his own and continue to watch the dancer, nursing a martini and a smirk.

 

“Gendry Waters…?” Jon murmured after he watched the dancer body roll and use the come hither hand sign. Like that hand sign is an order to answer Robb.

 

“Yes he is! I thought his uncle Stannis took care of him?”

 

Jon could not answer Robb, not when the dancer bend over again shaking his ass and slapped his own ass from the inside of his thighs.

‘Gendry…’ he thought as he drown a shot of whisky to distract him from the dancer.

‘A boy that Arya saved now a grown man working on what my sister saved him from. Stop looking at his body Jon Targaryen! Your aunt Daenerys and Uncle Ned did not raise you to be like this what the fuck!?’ Jon thought in his head as he hack cough after cough on drinking the whisky straight, setting fire on his lungs.

Robb sighed beside him and brought him some water bottle to drink from.

Robb couldn’t really fault Jon doing that to distract himself from his thoughts, the Gendry guy might be lean and tall but oh so tempting. Like a prized stag he’s just waiting to sink his fangs on the meat of his thighs or ass but still! He must inquire about this guy’s well-being first and foremost after his show. He then turned to Theon.

 

“Theon, go and find the manager. Tell him we’d like to have Gendry in a private booth upstairs, please.”

 

Theon arched an eyebrow after facing him and shrugged. “After the show, I don’t want to miss it.”

 

Robb reluctantly watched Gendry dance again.

Gendry just spinned around again and dropped to the floor. Raising his ass with his chest maintaining contact with the floor looking at his audience with a sultry look.

Robb swear he would never watch Gendry again when he’s overwhelmed with the need of knotting the guy to the floor.

Jon choked up and stopped breathing.

Theon’s just enjoying the show, licking his lips predatorily.

Gendry danced on all fours and then stands up to spin again, when he’s at the bottom he proceeded to tear his shirt apart exposing his upper body and throwing the shirt away as he proceeded to open his legs with the pole in between and humped the air.

Robb couldn’t handle it anymore and proceeded to shake his cousin with a vigor he wanted to do to himself, poor Jon could not stop him but atleast he regained his breathing after a minute of choking up.

Theon side eyed them, watching the two alphas. Honestly Theon swears their alpha pheromones would drive him crazy so he left to find the manager near the stage.

 

“Hey sexy, mind having Gendry come over to the room 96 I reserved under Theon Greyjoy’s name?” the beta smoothly whispered to the tall manager also acting as a bouncer.

 

Oberyn Nymeros-Martell turned to him, the youngest Alpha of that family and approved it.

 

“You know the rules, the guy dancing there is not a prostitute and a virgin for the full 21 years of his life and will stay that way until he says so.”

 

“I met Gendry quite a lot ever since I stepped here, no harm done in any way will happen to him. Not under my watch.”

 

After that they exchanged a little chat, Theon then ordered 4 glasses of sweet Arbor Gold (Gendry’s favorite whenever the Beta hangs out with the Omega upstairs, just chatting and some none penetrating sex even if Gendry’s on birth control).

Gendry finally finished his disrespectful dance with his back to the audience and disappeared backstage to where Theon is waiting with Oberyn. He smiled at his boss and his client/friend as Theon handed him his black hoodie two sizes too big on him so it would cover his ass, he slipped out of the heels and sighed with content as he’s back in his ankle high boots.

 

“I brought some friends over.” Theon murmured next to him so he could hear him better as Satin Flowers performed to Partition by Beyonce. Gendry hummed as he downed one glass and then licking his lips maintaining eye contact with Theon.

 

“Who are they?”

 

“Robb Stark and Jon Targaryen.”

 

Gendry tensed as he remember Arya, her siblings and his favorite cousin. He relaxed after he downed another glass.

 

“Why would they be here?” he asked the beta.

 

“It’s my fault, I want them to relax. But then if Arya came up Robb recognized you from his sister’s stories, he asked me to book you nearing half of your performance. Maybe now I’ll know your past.”

 

“If Jon and Robb knew my past with Arya shouldn’t you knew too?”

 

“Didn’t pay attention except to the sex trafficking.”

 

Gendry winced.

 

“Room 96, now.” Gendry said after he drank his third glass and cradled the last one. Theon put an arm around his shoulders leading him to the booth, Theon called the two alphas and the four of them trudge to Room 96.

 

The room consisted of a bar, a billiard board and dart board to play with, a table for four surrounded by leather chairs. Theon and Gendry took their seats.

As the two alphas took their seats Gendry scanned them. Jon is in all-black outfit; a black choker, tight black v neck and studded vest with a direwolf pin on his left chest, black ripped jeans only on his knees and black knee-length steel toed boots. Robb’s in a button up off-white shirt, black leather pants and ankle high boots while Theon’s in his favorite sweater that shows his collarbones and the strap of his gold tank top and black skinny jeggings and gold converse shoes complete with black gloves.

 

“Hello! It’s nice to meet you guys, my name is Gendry Waters. Bastard son of the late Robert Baratheon. I’m an omega.”

 

“Nice to meet you Gendry, I’m Theon Greyjoy. Well Jon said I could be both Greyjoy and Stark but he’s busy choking knowing you’re an omega, I’m a beta by the way and trueborn son of Balon Greyjoy then adopted ward of Eddard Stark.”

 

“I’m Jon Targaryen… sorry for choking up and I mean no disrespect and I’m an alpha. Can I skip with the parents?”

 

“He’s a trueborn son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark, my cousin even though we grew up as brothers. I’m Robb Stark, an alpha and son of Ned Stark. I’m proud to introduce to you Gendry, my brothers.” Robb said with a charming smile as Gendry smiled back at him.

 

“Introductions clear and all but the reason why we’re here is because I want them to meet you Gendry and for them to forget their exes, the apartment we share reeks of despair I could not handle it if they grow- OUCH HEY!”

 

Both Robb and Jon had teamed up unknowingly against Theon when they kicked his shins as Gendry giggled.

 

“Anyway, Gendry. Why are you here working?” Robb asked after clearing his throat over Theon’s pettiness.

 

“I’m an undercover for my uncle Stannis. Oberyn knows about it anyway, we’re hoping to catch Ramsay Bolton soon.”

 

Theon forced himself not to think about the man who tortured him at their dreaded fort, who kidnapped him and then Sansa. Who took 3 of his toes, almost took one of his fingers but proceeded to take all the nails of his fingers, who sexually abused him before raping Sansa as his cronies took turns on him after he offered himself instead of Sansa. The one who repeatedly flayed him, a monster who hunted him until the Starks came to their rescue and destroying everything at that dreaded fort. Alas, Roose is killed but his bastard lives.

He would never forgive Ramsay Bolton for cutting him root and stem though.

 

“Why you?” Theon asked sadly, he’s frightened of course. He never wish for anyone to go through what he did. Sansa barely escaped as a rape victim but good thing they did not lay a hand on her (sadly when they do it’s always sexually abusive).

 

“Sorry Theon… it’s your features of black hair and blue eyes that qualified me as bait, my close combat prowess is just a bonus.”

 

“What?!” Theon asked incredulously and grabbed Gendry’s collar, prepared to shake him out of his decision. They might’ve met 2 months ago but he cared for the omega and for every person within 20 feet of Ramsay Bolton’s radius.

 

Gendry grabbed him and flipped the table dragging him down as Jon and Robb react to be behind the table when they heard a gunshot sound just outside they’re door.

5 minutes later, Stannis Baratheon and Oberyn Martell opened the door. Gendry had already drawn his gun along with Theon (all of Oberyn’s performers have stun guns, Theon has a real one Oberyn approved of ever since the incident), they relaxed when they saw the two but Theon fainted after seeing Ramsay Bolton’s bloodied body on the floor. Luckily, Jon caught his head to prevent further injuries.

* * *

 

A week later after the incident at the bar, Gendry showed them he’s real work as a mechanic by day and chef by night at Golden Stag Restaurant (a restaurant which have a deer farm and cooks deer meat only, it’s in business for over 124 years owned by the Baratheons). His hobbies are solving the crossword and trigonometry problems, he sometimes make authentic swords and daggers but he mostly works on swiss knives, he dances to kpop (which the three still couldn’t get why especially with EXO as Gendry’s bias group, Gendry then shoved their faces to their music and lyric videos as well as variety shows… slowly but surely they also got hooked on EXO), modern, jazz, ballet, breakdance, and house.

They learnt that Stannis actually legitimized Gendry and is Stannis’s second heir (let’s face it, Stannis in the books is a goner for his daughter) with Shireen as the main heir of Storm Manse Corporation after Renly renounced his claim and eloped with Loras Tyrell happily living in the Summer Isles. Gendry still go with Waters, preferring Shireen to be the one to declare for him at her succession party 7 years from now.

It’s quite ironic that Jon’s father and Gendry’s father hate each other but their sons are slowly but surely fall for one another.

Theon just happily watches the awkward dance the two is doing in the kitchen, playfully flirting with one another. He just pats Silence, his golden direwolf and the first litter of Grey Wind with a she-direwolf named Song whose owner is Talisa Maegyr.

Silence whimpered then he hugged his direwolf to his chest cooing at his girl, her twin Black Wind is the one Robb gifted to Asha which she chose a name that honored her direwolf’s father much to Robb’s amusement. Black Wind is the female version of Grey Wind while Silence is her mother’s duplicate in coat and the quietest one.

Ghost bounded to him with its tongue lolling and proceeded to straddle him like a lap dog would do and then shower licks to Silence as if the pup is his own daughter.

 

“Ugh! Ghost!”

 

“Shut up Theon, he just wants to play with his niece.”

 

“Your dog is heavy Snowbell.”

 

“You’re just complaining Squidward.”

 

“And we’re back at you two bickering again.” Robb mumbled as Grey Wind walk beside him, back home from work.

 

“Well what could they do, Silence is very cute it would be a crime not to fight over her.” Gendry cooed as he came from the kitchen and sat beside Theon on the couch as he alternate on caressing Silence and Ghost.

 

“Dinner’s ready.” Jon called from the kitchen. Gendry rushed back to the kitchen as Robb loose his tie and coat and prepared the utensils. Theon just sits back and would continue to watch the drama he started between the Targaryen Alpha and Baratheon Omega.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I... CAN NOT FREAKING HELP MYSELF OKAY?  
> WHY AM I ALIVE AFTER WRITING GENDRY PERFORM REALLY DIRTY IS BEYOND ME...  
> MY REACTION TO HIM IS ACTUALLY JON'S, ROBB'S, AND THEON'S REACTIONS... SUE ME.  
> SHOUT OUT TO: https: // www.youtube.com /watch?v= aF1xVdR65DU  
> THAT SMEXY DANCER KNOWS HOW TO WORK IT!!! *THUMBS UP*


End file.
